


Broken Angel

by Princess_April



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio Fandom
Genre: Adults, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Demonic Ritual, F/F, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Rape, Whipping, angel - Freeform, audio script, body betrayal, f4f, forced into the mortal plane, namecalling, painal, scent, sinful corruption, taunting God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: A cute, but deceptively psychopathic girl strikes a bargain with a demon to help capture an actual angel, and force her down into the mortal plane.  She's got the angel naked, tied up, and with a cock gag down her throat to prevent her angelic voice from manipulating her.  Protected from God's interference by powerful wards erected by Satan, this girl has free reign with the poor angel, knowing that God is watching but can't do anything about it.  She taunts Him while she gropes, and whips her new toy. The angel is having sexual feelings for the first time because of the devil’s influence in the mortal plane, and she is ripe for corruption.  The girl then puts on a strap on and fucks the angel's pussy and ass, eventually kneeling down and licking the angel's pussy to make her cum—a brand new experience for her that no doubt taints her in the eyes of God forever.It turns out the angel belongs to this girl now... a reward from Satan for taunting God.  To fulfill her bargain, she’s going to become a demon herself, but she gets to take her new angel to hell with her, where demons await their turn to have a crack at her. Warning: This is a FANTASY and involves some heavy mockery of God and religion.
Kudos: 18





	Broken Angel

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This girl is both… kind to her new angel, and absolutely merciless with her. She simply ignores a lot of what the angel must be going through here —which is crying, trying to scream through her gag, begging, etc. We should get the sense that while she pretends to care, she’s actually too far gone under the devil’s influence to do anything but sexually rape and ruin the angel she’s just summoned… and to do it in the full sight of God. She should be cute, sweet, and even gentle with her words, but when it comes down to her actions, she’s completely remorseless and terrifying.]
> 
> [SFX: ALL SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL! This can be perfectly affective without them. That said, there are a bunch of optional ones listed in the script. If you need any of these SFX, I have them. Just drop me a note and I’ll get them to you.
> 
> Summoning Ritual Sounds  
> Voice Effect for Summoning Ritual  
> Whipping sounds  
> Muffled Vibrator Sounds  
> Fucking / Wet Sounds  
> Portal to hell opening sounds]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\------- START-------

[OPTIONAL SFX: Supernatural portal is open… NASTY sounds of a summoning ritual…should sound painful… tearing, supernatural… evil]

[In the distance as the ritual takes place] Rip her down! I want her! I don’t care! I’ve made the sacrifices… I want her NOW!

[OPTIONAL SFX: Summoning ritual completes—normal room sound]

[out of breath]

Whoa….

[heavy breathing, shocked] Oh my God…

It worked!

[whispered] It worked…

[gently, as if trying to calm a scared animal] Hi… [giggle]

It’s okay…. It’s okay… [soft laugh] Hi…

[quietly] Look at you.

You’re so beautiful….

Breathtaking… 

Oh my god…

[laughing at herself] 

Oops, uhm… I shouldn’t say that, should I?

Shhh… don’t worry. God can’t touch us down here… not in this circle.

I mean… he can see us…

[giggle] hi God…

But he can’t do anything…

It’s not every day that one of his angels gets ripped down from the ethereal plane. [giggle] He is all knowing… but…

It turns out… he may not be quite as all-powerful as he thought…. [giggle]

God you’re gorgeous…

Oops, I did it again… Sorry, God! It’s just habit, okay?

I don’t mean any offense…

Do you know what I had to do to get you here?

It wasn’t easy… [giggle]

Do you even realize where you are?

You probably don’t. You’re confused, huh? Well… you probably haven’t been here in over two thousand years… so…

It’s understandable, you know?

Ok… Well… You’re in the mortal plane…

[amazed laugh]

Can you believe it? I actually captured… an honest to God… [chuckle] angel.

The real deal.

Shh-sh-sh-sh-shhhh… It’s okay. It’s okay, little angel.

I know you’re scared…

Shhhh… don’t try to talk. You’ve got a gag in your mouth.

I’m really sorry about that… I had to do it as part of summoning ritual. I couldn’t give you a chance to talk.

No… seriously… it’s important that you just relax because… you keep choking on--

No no… see… You need to just breathe. Your gag is actually a rubber cock that stuffed down your throat.

I know… I know. But it’s going to have to stay there, okay? 

[regretful] You’re just going to have to get used to it.

I--I can’t let you use that sweet angelic voice of yours to control me. 

I can’t. I’m sorry. 

I know what you angels can do… even in the mortal plane.

The good news, though… I mean for me, is that I’m actually immune to most of your other tricks now. How you look… how you smell…. I mean… not exactly immune. 

You are *really* pretty… Uhm… [giggle] but… you know… you can’t control my mind anymore. You can’t … make me see God’s light with them like you might normally—you know… to stop me from… well… you’ll see. [bashful giggle]

It was part of my deal… with the demon?

Turns out I guess my request attracted the attention of the big guy… You know… the big S?

And he approved the whole thing. The down side is that after this? I’m gonna become a demon myself. But the upside is that… I get to take you with me. [giggle]

But we’ll talk more about that later, okay?

Anyway, even the big boss wasn’t sure this could work. No one has ever captured one of God’s angels before. But I told the demon, I said…. “I’m all in. I want this really bad.” And it turns out they need someone mortal who’s willing to make the sacrifices to pull it off. And I was, you know? [laugh]

And here you are. Trapped in the mortal plane, out of the reach of God… your perfect body made corporeal… Now you’re just a girl with little wings… [laugh]

And they are adorable by the way.

They’re a lot smaller now… in the mortal world… You can’t use them to fly anymore, but they’re still super cute. [giggle]

Anyway… You can’t imagine what I had to do to get you here. [reading as if it’s a quick laundry list] Demonic rituals, blood sacrifices, the unholy sexual perversions I forced my family to do --It’s…. It’s all stuff that God would… freak out about.

It’s not really important… you don’t want to know all that stuff.

So… What’s your name, anyway? 

[kinda star struck] I imagine it’s like … Seraphina? Angelica? Is it Evangeline? It’s too bad you can’t tell me… 

Again, I’m really sorry about the gag. [encouraging] But you seem to have gotten a little more used to it.

I guess it doesn’t matter what your name is, huh? All that matters is that your mine now.

My very own angel. [giggle]

There’s no way out of this room, you know… I mean… not for either of us. The ward is impenetrable… Even by God…

All he can do is watch…

Watch what I do to his precious… little angel… [breathing heavily]

[pause] Look at those little wings. Attached to that perfect, smooth back of yours. 

Oh yeah, I went ahead and got rid of those robes for you… I just couldn’t wait to see you naked. Those precious tits sticking out… Your perfect… angel tits. [laugh]. 

I just want to grab them. I want to tweak these little nips…

Just Like this… [giggle] It’s so easy. They’re just hanging there.

Do you like that, angel?

Huh?

Shh shhh shh… don’t freak out. You’re gagging on your cock again… It’s okay. I’m just… pinching your nipples a little, okay?

I bet they’re really sensitive, huh? 

[trying to be comforting] You know what? They’re really hard…

You DO like this don’t you?

I mean, your body does anyway…

It’s all new for you isn’t it? These feelings? These sensations?

I knew this would happen. You little angels… All you need is a physical body and to feel some of these feelings… like when I run my hand down your stomach. I know you don’t *want* to feel this way--because of God and all--but… this is what it’s like to be human. 

This is what it’s like to be tempted… with the devil’s lust.

Look at you… your nipples are hard… you’re panting… trying not to gag on a cock that stuffed down your throat….

You’re a little slut, aren’t you? [giggle]

You don’t know what to do, do you?

And look at that little butt…. What a cutie. [soft laugh]

No no… Don’t try to move sweetie. You look so adorable tied up like that, standing there naked, your poor arms trussed up behind you by your tied up wrists… forcing you to bend over for me.

Ooop… take it easy… 

Oh, don’t cry… It’s okay… [giggle]

Don’t try to resist… Just give into it, sweetheart.

I’m just going to touch your little angel pussy…

Shh, take it easy. It’s okay. I’m just going to dip my fingers in there… 

[excited] I knew it… You’re so wet, angel.

I know it must be so overwhelming… but…

I just want to touch you… I want to corrupt you…

I want to show God that… you don’t belong to him anymore… [giggle]

Shhh… It’s okay. I took them out, sweety. I just want to get a whiff of my fingers and see what a real angel smells like…

[deep sniff] Ooooh, my god… 

[deep sniff again] Oooohhh, wow.

Real… wet… angel pussy.

Oh my god… I’m gonna taste it on my fingers.

[lick, slurp] Mmmm… 

You taste… so… good.

Ok… whew… hold on. I’m going to get carried away here. [giggle]

First, I’ve got my strap on here, and … I’m gonna put it on.

It’s got a vibrator that rests on my clit… so I can cum while I fuck you!

Isn’t that neat?

No no… don’t struggle. I’m telling you you’re just going to gag yourself.

You need to relax. 

It’s going to be fine okay.

Ok… I think I’ve got it, but before I have my fun with you, I have one more thing I have to do first.

Now, I want you to know… This isn’t about you… 

You’re lovely. I promise.

This is about God.

I have to show him… 

I have to show him he’s not all powerful… I have to make him suffer… 

You understand, right?

I’m really sorry about this. 

But I need to whip you…

I need to whip your ass, so that he sees.

Try to relax okay?

[whip-crack]

God?

[whip-crack]

She’s mine…. Do you understand?

[whip-crack]

I can do… whatever I want to her.

[whip-crack]

Look at her gagging… 

[whip-crack]

Look at her crying…

[whip-crack]

Don’t you want to help her?

[whip-crack]

Your little angel is in pain, God… What are you going to do about it?

[whip-crack]

Nothing.

[whip-crack]

My new boss says hi, by the way…

Do you see the welts on her ass?

This perfect, gorgeous ass that you made?

I messed it up, didn’t I? [giggle]

But that’s not all I’m going to ruin, okay?

She’s in pain, God, and there’s nothing you can do about it.

[whip-crack]

Now… I’m gonna fuck her. 

I’m gonna break her… I’m gonna make her cum.

And you’re never going to get her back.

She’s mine…

Shhh sweety… no more whip, okay? For now, anyway.

Now hold still…. I’m gonna stick my cock into you now. 

Here you go sweetie…

[OPTIONAL SFX: Muffled vibrator turns on]

I promise… you’re gonna like it, okay?

Oooo, there we go.

Oh, you’re *really* tight.

Oh, shhh. it’s okay. It’s okay to gag, sweety.

I’m still gonna fuck you.

There we go. [OPTIONAL SFX: Slow, rhythmic fucking sounds, increasing slowly in speed]

There it is sweetheart. A good tight fuck for God’s angel… 

Of course, you were a virgin, right? [giggle]

[laugh] Not anymore, huh?

Oh, there we go, sweetie…

Fuck you’re tight.

I can feel you stretched around my rubber cock…

That’s it, baby… a little faster now.

I’m gonna grab your hair.

Good girl… good angel… take it.

I’m sorry I had to whip you, but… I had to show him.

I had to show him who you belonged to… [rhythmic fucking sounds continue]

It’s okay… I’m gonna feel good too. That vibrator is right on my clit… Can you feel it through my cock?

We can cum together… [unstable giggle]

But first… first… [she pulls out]

I have to do one last thing, okay?

I have to fuck your ass… 

Shhh. I’m sorry, but I have to… It’s part of the deal.

Here… Here we go.

I’m sorry sweetheart, but… at least you pussy was really wet—so you’ve got a little lube, right?

I have to do it…. for *God’s* sake…

No no… don’t panic… You’re gonna choke yourself.

It’s okay… the tip is in… that’s it. Good girl, the tip is in.

Shhh… [moan] There… good girl.

Oh, that’s it… take it, baby…

[moan] Oh yeah… it’s okay to cry, angel.

So God can see… He needs to see me fuck your ass, so that he knows you belong to me now…

This is only the beginning. [slow rhythmic fucking sounds]

You’re coming with me to hell…

You’re my reward…. For showing God his place…

Oh… yes sweetheart.

[rhythmic fucking sounds]

Gag on that cock…

Gag on it while I wreck your little ass…

That’s it, angel…

Oh, yeah… 

I can smell how wet you are from here…

That’s perfect…

Oh God, you’re gonna make me cum… 

I’m gonna cum!

Oh, oh my god!

[she cums—with optional SFX of muffled vibrator as the she thrusts into the angel—improv a few seconds]

Ok… Ok.. It’s okay.

It’s okay, sweetie.

All done…

It’s all over okay?

No more cock…for now.

Easy… easy, girl.

Just breathe…. Nice and deep.

Just relax your throat… and breathe.

That’s it, sweetie. Good girl.

It’s your turn okay? You earned it… 

I’m gonna make you cum. 

I’m gonna get down between your legs… and lick you.

You have no idea what you’re about to feel. 

It’ll make everything else worth it… you’ll see.

Here we go… 

[Licking and slurping sounds]

Oh, you taste SO good… 

[slurp, lick, etc.] God really knew what he was doing when he made this pussy, huh?

[suckle, licking] You’re still so wet, angel… Does my tongue feel good?

[muffled licking and suckling]

Come on, sweety.

It’s okay to feel good…

Give into it… 

Just surrender…

Surrender to the devil and cum… 

That’s it… buck your hips… 

Ohhhh, sweetie cum on my mouth….

Come on, slut…

[muffled suckling and slurping and moaning as angel cums]

Good girl… [licking] Good girl.

Doesn’t that feel amazing? [giggle]

Oh, I’m sorry, the gag has to stay there… at least until we get to hell.

Just breath, angel… relax and breathe. Good girl.

The demon will be here soon to get us out of here. So, you better say goodbye to God now, okay?

He’s never going to see you again.

By the way…God? There are a LOT of demons in hell who want to have a crack at this angel pussy… [giggle] 

You have no idea! She’s going to make me the most popular demon-girl in hell! [ecstatic giggle] 

So, you don’t need to worry about her. She’ll be well taken care of, okay? [giggle]

She’s going to get all she can handle. I promise.

[OPTIONAL SFX: Nasty portal opening sound] 

Oops, here they come.

It’s time. Just breathe, Angel…

We’ll be there soon.

Bye, God! [soft laugh]

\-----------END-----------


End file.
